Witches vs Demigods
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: Violet de Elena. Just your normal girl living in a normal world. Which is fine with her, until the day she gets the supply teacher named Professor Dodds... On that faithful day, everything turns upside down. Even her best friend Kay changed! She seems to radiate magic...or is that just her? Join Vi as she struggles to understand, overhears secrets, and learns a horrifying truth.
1. The Supply Teacher

**I got this idea a LONG time ago, and my friends pestering me to publish it. I think it isn't that bad, but PLEASE review! This is based on me and my friend (her name on Fanfiction is Fantastic as Fremione [she copied me]) and I kinda used our nicknames, but slightly changed it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Violets POV<span>

"Shut up." I said, lightly shoving my best friend Kay. We're at school, a few minutes before the bell, and we having our daily argument. Of course, Kay is a boss at debates, speeches and stuff like that, but that doesn't mean I can't defend myself. Right?

"Admit it. There's nothing to be ashamed of." She said, faking sympathy, her eyes glinting with amusement.

"Kay, you're insane if you think I'll admit that." I replied, thinking _what do I have for lunch? I hope it's not tuna, I hate tuna...__  
><em>

"C'mon, I know you wanna." She said, trying to egg me on. But it'll take more than _that _to convince me.

"Kay, Anubis and Sadie Kane are perfect. Walt is just...there. I really don't think he should've been there. Besides, Anubis is AWESOME. Why do you need Walt?" I argue.

"In case you haven't noticed, Walt is the reason Sadie is WITH them! Without him, Sadie could only dream." She snaps, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure they could've worked out _something. _Osiris is her Dad, right? He could've done something!" I object, throwing my hands in the air.

"Please Vi, Osiris probably wouldn't care less." She says, rolling her eyes.

"But-" I start, but then rudely interrupted by a teacher.

"What is going on ladies? Someone actually went up to me, and_ reported _a fight between you two girls. Care to explain?" One of our worst teachers, Professor Baternet was probably gonna give us detention because of a fight, even though we did this _every single day_. I looked at the person behind him, and _surprise surprise, _it was Eryx, my worst enemy. He is SO. ANNOYING. I give him my extra hate quadruple quantity specialized for him ultra glare, but he only smirks.

"Well?" Professor Baternet asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, you see Professor Baternet-" I start off, and Kay helps me out. We have this thing to finish each others sentences, so it's technically not interrupting.

"We were just talking-"

"And Eryx was probably eavesdropping-"

"Which is quite rude-"

"And he must've heard something we didn't say-"

"Because we're best friends-"

"And we don't argue-"

"So maybe you should give detention to _Eryx-"_

"Since he was eavesdropping-"

"And if he wasn't-"

"He's then accusing us-"

"Of something-"

"We didn't do-"

"Which frankly,-

"Is not polite." We finish together, smiling innocently. Professor Baternet looks baffled (we said this at top speed, mind you) and Eryx looks surprised. His plan probably backfired.

"Well Eryx, were you eavesdropping?" Professor Baternet asked, looking at Eryx with slightly steely eyes. Eryx was his favourite student (what a surprise) and hated when he got into trouble. Also maybe because he's also his uncle as well.

"Unc-"

_"Professor. _And we need to talk." He grabs his arm and pulls him towards the nearest door. Eryx looks behind him, and glares at me. But I innocently smile and waggle my fingers. After all, seeing Eryx getting in trouble is really satisfying.

"Well, that was fun! C'mon Violet, we've got to go before-"

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

"-the bell rings." We start laughing, then we run towards our proper door. We're in different classes, but that doesn't really separate us.

_I wish the day would continue being awesome _I thought.

And of course, I probably jinxed it.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to stop there, but I'm so nice I'll continue. By the way, they're 10, turning 11 soon. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>When I walked into my classroom, I could tell something was extremely wrong. Everyone was whispering in one big group (and when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE) and kept pointing in a direction. I walked up to the group, and tried to get into the conversation.<p>

"-bad, since we can't execute our original plan!"

Oh. Right. Our plan to extend our project that was due today. I honestly don't know why they need it. I'm done it already. But I'm still a part of extending it, since I'm SUCH a nice girl.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked, getting to the center.

"Violet, we've got a supply teacher!" says Hillary, pointing at a teacher.

"So? We can just tell her that it's due later." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You don't get it, do you?" Sneers Beryl, another enemy of mine. "She's the infamous Professor Dodds."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Cliffhanger! I can't use her usual name, since this site keeps erasing it. But you guys get it, don't you? ;) See ya soon!<strong>


	2. Kay has a secret admirer! :D

**So...two ish three ish months I present to you a fanfic with no summary, a weird cover, a chapter made only to win an argument, and a chapter that was not planned out. At ALL.**

**Yep, things don't look good for this story.**

**Anyways, happy 2015! Though it's not happy for me...I've got a science project due on Wednesday, Pythagorean Theorem test on Friday, and NEXT Friday a huge test on Confederation. What a great way to start the year off. Might as well say goodbye to Fanfiction...**

**EDIT: Ha! I think I did well on the test, and the project went...ugh. Don't make me talk about it.**

**So to try to make myself feel better (though it'll probably fail) I present to you:**

**A FREAKING AWESOME CHAPTER! :D :D :D**

**(says the part of me that lies...)**

* * *

><p><span>Violet's POV<span>

Frick. Professor Dodds. I've only heard rumours, but I hear she's only sweet to the bullies, and a pain to the innocent.

Great. Just what I needed. I teacher that sucks up to Eryx and Beryl. JUST great.

"So now what? Forfeit the plan? How about Beryl asks her, I'm sure she'll listen to you." I say, looking at Beryl.

"What? Are you crazy? That chick is psycho! Does it look like I want to commit suicide!?" she snaps back. I honestly don't blame her, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up. I'm persistent that way.

"Trust me, she'll like you." I say, knowing I'll regret my words.

"Trust you? _Trust you? _What do I look like, a clown? Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm usually correct." I point out, acting all sophisticated

"She's actually right. Remember last-" starts Layla, but quickly stops after one glance at Beryls glare.

"Fine. But I'm doing this for _me,_ not you." Beryl says, sneering once again. I nod, and she goes up to Professor Dodds. Not surprisingly, Beryl charms her, and Professor Dodds smiles at her. I try not to wince, since seeing her smile is looking into hell. It's fricking _scary._

"Told you." I say, as she walks back to our small circle.

"Yeah, whatever." she replies, rolling her eyes.

"Class! Sit down, before the scene gets ugly."

Everyone scrambles to their seat, and before the lesson starts, Eryx rushes into the room.

Did I tell you he was in my class? Well, he's in my class. What fortune, am I right?

Anyways, he looks exhausted, but extremely happy. Why he's happy, I don't know, since the last I've seen him, he was being scolded by his uncle...

"Boy! Why are you late?" snarls Professor Dodds. I blink, not expecting that. Eryx is one of the biggest bullies here...why is he being burned by Professor Dodds wrath?

"Professor Baternet...he needed to speak with me. I'm sorry for my tardiness, here's a note." He hands her a note, but her glare doesn't lower.

"If this happens again, I'll give you a weeks worth of detention. Sit beside...whatever her name is." She points a bony finger towards me.

"But-" he starts, but he's quickly silent at her glare.

"Are you contradicting your own teacher?" she asks, her voice in a deadly whisper. I suppress a smile, since if I'm caught smiling, I'll get into more trouble than him. He swallows, clearly terrified.

"Uh...no ma'am. I'll sit beside...Violet." He says my name with so much hatred, it almost hurts. _Almost._

"Glad to make your acquaintance, Heiress of the Wimps." he whispers, with a mocking bow behind Professor Dodds back.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord of Stupidity." I whisper back, copying him.

"Who's talking?" Professor Dodds says in a low whisper, the sound resonating throughout the room.

"It was Eryx!"

"It was Violet!"

We both look at each other accusingly. Professor Dodds looks angry, but her eyes hide amusement. Wait...is she _happy _that we're in trouble?

"Both of you. Office. Now." She points to the door, and we both walk out. I make the mistake of looking behind me, and I see Beryl smugly looking at me, and looking sympathetic to Eryx.

Sympathetic? To Eryx? Does she have a crush on him?

...Perfect. All I need now is my two greatest enemies hooking up, and plotting my death. My life is PURE gold...

"You just HAD to talk to me, didn't you?" I snap at him, as we walk to the office.

"You were talking too loud! You didn't even have to reply to me anyways!"

"Are you kidding me!? It's polite to reply when someone says something to you!"

"Since when were _you _polite?"

"Since the day you became a moron! Which means forever!"

"Hey! I'm not a moron!"

"Oh, sorry, but you must be a very good actor. You could've fooled me!"

"You're the one who's a moron!"

"Oh, how creative. Next I bet you'll call me...oh no...a _jerk! _Oh no, I'm gonna die!"

"Shut up."

"Ha! So I am right. No backup insult?"

"Can you just stop talking?"

"Why?"

His eyes dart past my shoulder, but I get the idea. I turn around, to see Headmaster Smelch, looming over us.

"Not arguing, I hope?"

"Sorry sir." We both chant. I really hate that stupid Eryx...

"I assume you were sent to my office, am I right?"

"Yes sir." We both chant again.

"Second period hasn't even started...how do you get yourself in trouble so early?" He shakes his head, sighing.

"Go inside... I guess I _must _speak with you. You'll have to wait though, I've got paperwork. Sit and _behave yourselves. _I don't need any more problems on my hands."

We sit, and I look around. It's the first time I've actually _been _to the office (because I go in trouble, which is ERYX'S fault) and I plan to make this my last trip.

"Hey, you're in trouble! Never thought you'd have it in you!"

I turn to see Hugh, holding an attendance folder and he's wearing an amused smile. We're not really enemies, but whenever I get in trouble, he always teases me. Nothing I can't handle, though. He doesn't really "hang out" with us (Kay and I) but it's obvious he has a small crush on Kay. I'm pretty sure everyone _but _Kay knows this.

"Shut up, I'm capable of doing nearly anything if I put my mind to it."

"Nearly?"

"Have you ever tried to shut a revolving door? I'm all about doing the impossible, but it takes a _master _to do some stunts. Don't worry, I'm close to a tactic that's sure to work."

"Huh. Call me when _that _happens."

"Nah, I don't have time. Too busy planning pranks on a _certain someone."_

My eyes dart to Eryx, only for a moment. Hugh understands, but sadly, Eryx noticed as well.

"You plan pranks on me?"

"Who else would?"

"So it was _you _who stuffed a plastic chicken in my locker and taped ' "Say hi to your brother!" ' But...how-?"

"Hey, you've got no proof I did that. Accusing again, are we?" I smile innocently at him, and he looks determined to win the argument. But my Fate rests in Hugh. He could either rat me out, or defend me. Eryx figures this out, and calls out to Hughs.

"Sure I do! You...uh...I don't actually know your name, but you heard her! She plans pranks on me, and she did the chicken prank! You heard her, right?"

Hughs looked disdainfully at him.

"Nope. I didn't hear a word she said. Was she talking about Five Nights at Freddy or something?"

I gave him a grateful smile, and I smugly look at Eryx. He looks like he's been slapped, and I have to pinch myself not to laugh at him. Don't want to get into more trouble...

"See? No evidence at all. So...who do you think did the prank again?" I smile sweetly, and he blinks.

"I still think it's you..."

"I think I should talk to Headmaster Smelch about your accusing issues. Clearly you have a problem. Accusing me here and there, it's unhealthy. You'll probably kill yourself at this rate."

"Since when have you cared about me?"

"Nobody said I did. But even though I hate you, I wouldn't want you dead. I don't hate anyone _that _much that I want to kill them. You'd have to, like, murder my family or something. I don't care about you, but I don't want you dead."

Everyone's quiet. I look to the floor, avoiding everyone's gaze. Someone coughs, and we look to see the Headmaster.

"You can put that away." Hugh blinks, and puts down the attendance. He gives me a quick glance, then leaves.

"So, you two can come in. I think it's safe to say that we shouldn't like to each other, okay?"

We stare at him. All I can think about is President Snow in the Hunger Games. Actually, he kinda actually _does _look like him...if only a bit. We go inside, expecting the worst. But all I can think about is what I just said. And I only hope Eryx forgets it.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH! Second chapter is over 1 500 words! *fistpumps*<strong>

**Again, sorry for not updating. I'm (not really) busy, and I've kinda got hooked to some animes... don't kill me! Sword Art Online is pretty addicting! **

**Anyways, I'll try not to update in two ish three ish months, but sooner. But the shorter the wait, the shorter the chapter...**

**I'm gonna aim for at least 1000 words, so wish me luck! :D**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

**Awesome as Annabeth**


End file.
